plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pyramid of Doom/Gallery
This is the gallery for Pyramid of Doom. General Pyramid of Doom.png|Pyramid of Doom idol. Pyramid Of Doom Level 29.png|Level 29 Doom13.jpg|Level 13 by pyramidofdoom.jpg|By Receiving Pyramid Of Doom.jpeg|Receiving Pyramid of Doom after level 12 after the 1.7 update IMG 8603.PNG Pyramid-of-doom-level-1.png BUL9 100 Levels PoD.png| Level 100. Strategy works for all non-Gargantuar levels. PoDlvl21.png|Level 21 by PyramidofDoom-Level5-1.PNG|Level 5 by IMG_0705.PNG|Level 73 completed A plant2.jpg|Level 1 Yupe.jpg|Level 4 A plant3.jpg|Level 5 A plant4.jpg|Level 6 A plant.jpg|Level 10 A plant5.jpg|Level 11 A plant6.jpg|Level 12 PyramidofDoom7Angry3456.png|Level 7 - Kernel-peater PyramidofDoom8Angry3456.png|Level 8 - Kernel-melon Cannons! PyramidofDoom9Angry3456.png|Level 9 - I had trouble PF Hypno-ing a zombie against the Garg, so I PF-hypnotized the Imp and whallah! Imp refuses to work for Gargantuar and turns into a mutant like him. PyramidofDoom10Angry3456.png|Level 10 - Two Hypnotized Gargantuars! PyramidofDoom12Angry3456.png|Level 12 - Infi-nut and his shield entered the zone! Ae PD3-Cannons away.png|Level 3 - Cannons away! Ae PD4 - A-Noob-is a Zombie who hates melons.png|Level 4 - A-noob-is a Zombie who hates melons Ae PD5-Pult them more.png|Level 5 - Pult them more! Ae PD6-Melon-y Situation.png|Level 6 - Melon-y Situation Ae PD7-Death by the Trio.png|Level 7 - Death by the Trio Ae PD8-Melon-y Problem More.png|More Melon-y Situation Ae PD9-The Last Defense.png|Level 9 - The Last Defense Ae PD10-Melon-y Thunders.png|Melon-y Thunders + Where's the Sandstorms Ae PD11-This is nuts.png|Level 11 - This is nuts POD-AWP1.PNG POD-AWP2.PNG POD-AWP3.PNG POD-AWP4.PNG POD-AWP5.PNG POD-AWP6.PNG POD-AWP7.PNG Pod cavia6.png Pod cavia5.png Pod cavia4.png Podcavia1.png Podcavia2.png Podcavia3.png Pod cavia7.png EZA1Char.jpg|Level 1 EZA2Char.jpg|Level 2 EZA3Char.jpg|Level 3 EZA4Char.jpg|Level 4 EZA5Char.jpg|Level 5 EZA6Char.jpg|Level 6 EZA7Char.jpg|Level 7 EZA8Char.jpg|Level 8 EZA9Char.jpg|Level 9 EZA10Char.jpg|Level 10 EZA11Char.jpg|Level 11 EZA12Char.jpg|Level 12 EZA13Char.jpg|Level 13 EZA14Char.jpg|Level 14 EZA15Char.jpg|Level 15 EZA16Char.jpg|Level 16 EZA17Char.jpg|Level 17 EZA18Char.jpg|Level 18 EZA19Char.jpg|Level 19 EZA20Char.jpg|Level 20 CF3PODLevel47.png|My Strategy for Pyramid of Doom! IMG 2633-1-.png|LEVEL 48.... UM NO. HELP. NO. NO. IMG 2634-1-.png|THEY ARE GETTING CLOSER!! IMG 2635-1-.png|*leaves to go jump off a cliff* IMG 2636-1-.png|FLYING GARGYS! IMG 2638-1-.png|Level 49! New strategy. COLD SNAPDRAGON'S EVERYWHERESSS!! IMG 2639-1-.png|Well that was fun. POD51CF3.png|Stalling Strategy POD60CF3.png|Level 60 POD61F3.png|Level 61 POFCF362.png|Level 62 POD63CF3.png|Level 63 IMG_0153.PNG| A truly great strategy. Shadow Pierce.PNG|Even groups of zombies won't survive this! Anti-Gargantuar Strategy.PNG|Here's my main strategy for Gargantuar Levels. Aeendless1.png|Standard level, no Garg, Buckethead or Pharaoh. The 5 laser boost is there just because. Aeendless2.png|Standard level with Buckethead, no Garg. Aeendless3.png|Garg level. The plant that is obscured by the melon barrage is an Iceberg Lettuce. The Shadow Team.png|Level 45: The Shadow Team Pyramid of Doom-Dusk Lobber and Apple Mortar.png|Level 49: Dusk Lobber and Apple Mortar Murapod90.jpg|Level 90. Works for every Gargantuar levels. The plant on the blinking Power Tile is Shrinking Violet. Murapod93.jpg|Melon Madness! Murapod50.jpg|Strategy for non-Garg and one flag levels. Murapod76.jpg|Without Shrinking Violet. Replace Cold Snapdragon on the seventh and eighth column with Primal Wall-nuts if you don't have it. The third column can be filled in with a Plant Fooded Infi-nut and Melon-pults/sun producers. POD20.PNG|Level 20 POD24.PNG|Level 24 POD30.PNG|Level 30 POD40.png|Level 40. I had a hard time starting off with Twin Sunflower, but I did pretty well after that. POD43.png|Level 43, and my new strategy with Primal Peashooter worked really well. POD47.png|Level 47, where I tried using the regular old Sunflower...and I completely succeeded. POD50.png|Level 50 PoD - Level 1 (PG234).png|Level 1 PoD - Level 2 (PG234).png|Level 2 PoD - Level 3 (PG234).png|Level 3 PoD - Level 3 (PG234) - Cd.png|Level 3 completed PoD - Level 4 (PG234).png|Level 4 PoD - Level 5 (PG234).png|Level 5 Screenshot 2018-03-16-10-29-50.png|Level 6 Screenshot 2018-03-16-10-31-56.png|Level 7 Screenshot 2018-03-16-10-34-31.png|Level 8 Screenshot 2018-03-16-10-40-07.png|Level 10: Full of Electric Peashooters! Screenshot 2018-03-16-10-43-55.png|Electric Boogalooish Level 11 Screenshot 2018-03-16-10-47-23.png|Level 12 Screenshot 2018-03-16-10-51-56.png|Level 13 10247296 616527341773503 4092068552927136214 n.jpg|Level 33 1545137 616527375106833 5147617505310298688 n.jpg|Level 34 10150747 616527451773492 3233117712352933758 n.jpg|Level 35 10004019 616527641773473 4358754909507398114 n.jpg|Level 45 bandicam 2016-02-09 09-03-31-550.jpg|Level 46 10015636 619833648109539 1722294906834545484 n.jpg|Level 48, revision of my level 34 strategy Screenshot_2018-03-23-19-23-34.png|Level 52 Screenshot_2018-03-24-08-38-47.png|Level 53 Screenshot_2018-03-24-08-48-15.png|Level 54 bandicam 2016-02-10 08-34-14-674.jpg|Level 57 HD-Frontend 2014-04-17 06-56-16-612.jpg|Level 70 HD-Frontend 2014-04-17 07-21-41-153.jpg|Level 71 HD-Frontend 2014-04-18 09-49-47-650.jpg|Level 73 HD-Frontend 2014-04-19 21-49-45-068.jpg|Level 75, revision of my Level 33 strategy HD-Frontend 2014-04-19 21-53-08-537.jpg|Level 75, the degraded Pharaoh Zombie ate my Bloomerang! HD-Frontend 2014-04-19 22-04-48-808.jpg|Level 76, Strategy from Level 33 to kill Gargantuars and Imps Screenshot 2018-03-24-19-02-18.png|Level 91 Screenshot 2018-03-25-19-25-48.png|Level 108 Screenshot 2018-03-26-09-11-52.png|Level 110 Screenshot 2018-03-26-09-57-56.png|Level 111 Screenshot 2018-03-27-08-46-23.png|Level 124 Screenshot 2018-03-28-16-05-09.png|Level 131 - THIS HAS BEEN DONE WITHOUT SUN-PRODUCING PLANTS! Screenshot 2018-03-28-16-12-28.png|Level 132 Screenshot 2018-03-28-16-24-48.png|Level 133 Screenshot 2018-03-31-08-27-04.png|Level 138 Screenshot 2018-03-31-08-35-48.png|Level 139 Screenshot 2018-03-31-08-44-42.png|Level 140 Screenshot 2018-04-01-08-19-13.png|Level 143 Screenshot 2018-04-01-08-29-29.png|Level 144 Screenshot 2018-04-01-08-41-36.png|Level 145 Screenshot 2018-04-02-09-34-46.png|Level 146 Screenshot 2018-04-02-09-52-16.png|Raining Melons at Level 147! Screenshot 2018-04-02-09-58-52.png|Raining Cabbages at Level 148! Screenshot 2018-04-02-10-12-24.png|Raining Hearts at Level 149! Screenshot 2018-04-03-09-55-28.png|Level 150, only 5 plants, actually 10, one row only for no lagspikes. Screenshot 2018-04-05-08-59-46.png|Level 151 Screenshot 2018-04-05-09-27-09.png|Level 152 Screenshot 2018-04-05-09-31-21.png|Level 153 Screenshot 2018-04-05-09-36-23.png|Level 154 Screenshot_2018-04-06-08-57-28.png|Level 155 Screenshot_2018-04-06-09-29-18.png|Level 156 with an unorthodox and cr*ppy setup Screenshot_2018-04-06-09-35-20.png|Level 157 Screenshot_2018-04-06-09-51-43.png|Level 159 - THIS HAS BEEN DONE WITHOUT ANY CATAPULT/SHOOTING PLANTS! PyramidofDoom12PMan.PNG|Level 12 PyramidofDoom17PMan.PNG|Level 17 PyramidofDoom18PMan.PNG|Level 18 PyramidofDoom20PMan.PNG|Level 20 PyramidofDoom21PMan.PNG|Level 21 Level 42.png|Level 42 - strategy only possible with Power Lily. Level 55.png|Level 55 Level 57 PoD.png|Level 57 - just for fun. Level 68.png|Level 68 - same old, same old Level 73.png|Level 73 - this costs a lot of sun! Level 77.png|Level 77 - thought this would never end Level 81.png|Level 81 after update - OH CRAP! Level 81 Could not contend.png|Level 81 - could not contend 4A48C34F-ABEE-4FDE-8F17-96990E5B5276.png|Level 127 - How Many Dazey Chains Does it Take to Screw in a Lightbulb? 9F9AD136-A2C8-4650-9EC8-0B057253BCA9.png|Level 128 - Handy Dandy 7A3A8147-6605-4456-AA79-6D5B8F84D1EB.png|Level 129 - Spikeweed Everyday AAA58891-B94E-49B6-A45D-290E800027E5.png|Level 130 - Fears Pierced DD7C1B42-84DC-420B-88BC-A1A0AD26408D.png|Level 131 - Winter Wonderland 54909158-6402-4B95-9A46-456CC52B58E3.png|Level 132 - Ice as Nice 3C64EFD3-7E0D-4C76-AF0D-F448C35E4569.png|Level 133 - Simple-ton 07A348EE-450F-477D-AA1F-CB29C0B0BCCF.png|Level 134 - How Shocking 6F0D2CDD-75B8-4352-A2E0-286431C19237.png|Level 135 - More Melons 7E3E130D-A477-467E-A1EC-B1D3F4F40822.png|Level 136 - You're on Fire 1EBD44DA-A927-4AAB-A9D5-9F0E0A85FD18.png|Level 137 - Apples and Oranges 278992ED-9E39-4FED-A068-CCAB47B08C0F.png|Level 138 - The Power Within Videos Pyramid of Doom Level 1001 Impossible Level with Gargantuar PvZ2 Endless Zone Pyramid of Doom Level 100 Hypno Shroom Battle PvZ2 Endless Zone Dark Ages Plants Pyramid of Doom Level 101 hypno Shroom Boost Dark Ages Plants PvZ2 Endless Zone Pyramid of Doom Level 102 Fume-Shroom Super Power Tiles Dark Ages Plants PvZ2 Endless Zone Plants vs. Zombies 2 See what a Pyramid is Ancient Pyramid of Doom Level 1 (Ep.14)|By